


1994

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Reis & Dinozzo [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bank Robbery, Dating, F/M, Parties, Which leads to the death of, the Original Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony met Kristi Reis in 1994, Baltimore, before he ever considered NCIS. </p><p>{I'm terrible, TERRIBLE, at summaries, but check the notes before you decide to skip the story}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1994

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was not the first part of this series I wrote. Actually, the first part that I wrote is technically the 2nd part of the story. I did this sort of...as an after thought? I just thought it would be good to see them in the beginning. So if you're baffled, check out part 2, and then 3, and then 4, because I've had this finished for years, and I just realized that I haven't put it up to share with you guys.

_March, 1994_

                The sun was gone, far beneath the horizon, when the cars began pulling onto the street, parking against the curb before the drivers and passengers piled into a house in the middle of the block. The lights inside where all blazing, the music faintly pumping from the speakers dotted around the living and dining rooms, as the guests made their way through from the front door to the kitchen and around to the living room.

                Before long, the door was shut, and the music was blasting, all guests dancing around and drinking the alcohol from the kitchen – every person held either a plastic cup or a glass bottle, but kept it tight enough in their hands, and high enough from their bodies, that nothing dropped to the floor.

                She stood in the kitchen, peering out at her partiers, and chuckled, pouring more chips into the bowl on the counter, and popping open the fridge, tugging out a cold bottle of beer. The music pumped, the bass shaking the floor beneath her feet, and she swung her hips as she moved towards the living room to join in the fun.

 

                The car pulled up at the end of the drive, lights flashing but siren off. The men climbed out of the car, and shoved the doors shut behind them as they made their way up the walk.

“This the place?” one asked, tilting his head to check the house number.

“…No, Tony, it’s the other house on the block with the music blasting out windows,” he snickered, shaking his head.

“Shut up, Danny,” Tony said, pushing Danny’s shoulder as they climbed the steps. They pounded on the door for a few moments, before Tony, rolling his eyes, tried the knob and shoved the door open. The music slapped the men in the face as they shook their heads, and stepped inside. After a few steps, Danny tapped one of the dancers on the shoulders.

“Whose house is this?!” he called over the guitar riff echoing off the walls. The guy raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

“She’s over there! Blonde hair, red streaks!” he called back, pointing into the other room, before turning and grinding against the girl nearest him. Tony stepped around Danny, and made his way into the living room, glancing over as Danny grabbed the volume knob on the stereo and turned it down. The dancers stopped, and groaned, looking around as Danny thrust his hand – and badge – into the air.

“Baltimore PD! This party is over!” he called, and smirked as every single partier made a beeline for the front door. Tony, laughing softly, approached the blonde with red streaks, the only person not moving to get outside.

“…Let me guess,” she said, shaking her head, a look of displeasure on her face, “…a dastardly old woman three blocks over called to tell you that one of her _neighbors_ was violating a noise ordinance that was keeping her awake?”

“Good guess, and I love that word – _dastardly_. Don’t hear that one enough. I’m Tony DiNozzo, this is Danny Price, we’re with the Baltimore PD, and yeah, we got a call about a noise violation – and that…was a violation of so many things, noise being the only real legal one,” Tony said, as Danny poked around the CD cases on the bookshelf against the wall. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her hair.

“I’m Kristine Reis, and I can assure you, while you tell me that it was a noise violation because you two had to come out here, I have a very friendly relationship with pretty much everyone in the surrounding neighborhood, except one woman who hates everything I do. Aside from her, the rest of the folks around here know they can call my cell,” she said, pulling the phone from her pocket to show them, “or come by the house, and I’ll turn it down or shut it off. And they all knew I was having a party tonight. It’s why she called.”

                Tony looked Kristine up and down, eyebrow raised, before glancing at Danny.

“Just…keep the music down. She may be dastardly, but she’s still ‘disrupted’.”

“Not yet she’s not, but if she keeps this up,” Kristine chuckled, shaking her head as she ushered both men to her front door. Danny paused as he stepped onto the porch, before turning around and raising his hand to point towards her.

“Was that a threat?” he asked. She smiled innocently, and snapped her heels together, standing at attention.

“No, sir, of course not. I know better than to threaten someone when there are cops around,” Kristine answered, her voice sweet and pure. Tony and Danny looked at each other, before they snickered, and Miller headed down the steps.

“Just keep it down, alright, Mrs. Reis? We don’t want to have to come back here,” Tony said, smiling. Kristine, raising an eyebrow, leaned against the doorframe, one hand on the knob.

“What if I want you to come back, Officer DiNozzo?” she suggested, smirking slightly. “And it’s Miss, not Mrs.,” she said, raising her left hand. “No ring, no husband, no fiancé, no boyfriend. You are welcome back, any time, _sir_ ,” she added, waving at the officers before closing the door. Tony stood for a moment, before wagging his eyebrows at the now closed door, and hopping down the front steps.

“Did she just hit on you?” Danny asked, opening the driver’s door.

“Oh, I do believe she did,” Tony replied, smirking.

“I don’t get how you do that, DiNozzo, but I hate you every time.”

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

                The bell rang over the door, and Tony tugged his aviators off, hooking them on the front of his shirt as he stood in line. His eyes scanned the menu hanging on the far wall, and once he reached the counter, he made his order, handing over his payment before moving down the counter.

                Tony wrapped his fingers around his sunglasses, pushing them back over his eyes, as he stepped back through the door and looked around. Behind him, he heard a slightly familiar voice, and as he turned his head, he saw the back of the head of a familiar blonde with red streaks. Smirking slightly, he let his glasses slide down his nose, and approached the table, sipping his coffee as he looked down at Kristine, and the older man she sat across from. After a second, Kristine lifted her head, and raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“Anthony DiNozzo. What brings you to swoop in on my morning coffee with my father?” she asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Getting my own coffee, was walking this way…thought I’d stop and say hi, see how your dastardly neighbor is treating you,” he said, smiling.

“She’s as dastardly as ever. This is my father, Sergeant First Class Logan Reis. Daddy, this is Officer Anthony DiNozzo, who busted up my friendly gathering last weekend,” she said, moving her hand to motion between them. Tony, smiling, stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” he said.

“You too, Anthony…” Kristine looked between her father, who had a slightly unsure look on his face, and Tony, who had a stupid smile on his, before shaking her head.

“Officer? Do you mind if we get back to our conversation? My father has to go to work soon, and I have classes to get to,” she prodded. Tony looked over, and bit his lip, but nodded.

“Of course, just thought I’d say hi,” he said, smiling.

“Good to see you…during the daylight,” she chuckled, waving as he smirked and walked off. Logan watched Tony leave, before looking at Kristine, eyebrow raised.

“Are you two…?”

“What? Oh, lord, no, daddy. It’s only the second time I’ve seen the guy. Although…I wouldn’t turn him down if he asked me on a date,” she said, tilting her head to catch another glimpse of Tony. Logan, laughing, tapped the table.

“Anyway, hun, as you were saying,” Logan prodded, smiling as his daughter grinned sweetly and continued with their conversation.

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

_April, 1994_

                Kristi pushed the door closed behind her, running her hand down her face, and tossing her bag to the floor near the wall. She dug her fingertips into the back of her neck and made her way up the steps, stopping in the middle when she heard a knock at the door. Frowning, and turning, she sighed softly, and made her way back down the steps.

“Who is it?”

“…your friendly, neighborhood Spiderman!” called the familiar voice from the other side. She paused, and raised an eyebrow, before peering through the peephole and laughing. Her fingers gripped the knob, and pulled the door open, and she looked out at Tony, who smiled in at her with a shrug.

“Spiderman? You are really stretching it. Batman maybe. But not Spiderman. I swear, I haven’t broken any laws or violated any ordinances lately, so that bitch can stuff it,” she said, shaking her head but opening the door to let him in.

“Woo, we went from dastardly to bitch in a matter of weeks. Nice. No, that’s not why I’m here – I’m off duty today…otherwise this would be against the rules,” he said, glancing around. “I like your place better without it being packed wall-to-wall with drunken frat boys,” he observed, shrugging.

“Can I help you, Anthony, or am I just going to have to show you around so you can tell me what else you like about my home?” He turned to see her, and smiled.

“I came by to ask you to dinner,” Tony said, shrugging a little. The surprise on her face showed that she wasn’t expecting him to say that, and the reddening of her cheeks showed how she felt about it.

“Dinner? Well…I think I’d like that. I don’t go to dinner anymore with a guy unless it’s my dad,” she admitted, shaking her head. “When and where?” Tony considered, before glancing at his watch.

“Tonight? Maybe a couple of hours from now?”

“Why, are you busy right now?” she asked, stepping away from the door. He shook his head. Glancing at her own watch, she smiled. “Then let me get changed, we can go now,” she offered instead, heading up the steps without waiting for an answer. Tony, smirking, chuckled as he closed the door and moved around her living room, looking at the pictures on the tables and the walls of her with her father.

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

                The waiter set down two glasses of wine, and stepped away from the table, placing the serving tray under his arm as he walked off. Kristine glanced around, blushing.

“I…have to admit, Anthony, that…”

“Tony…call me Tony,” he insisted, shaking his head. She smiled.

“You can call me Kristi,” she countered, before sipping her wine. “I have to admit, _Tony_ , that when you asked me to dinner, I didn’t expect such a nice place. I was thinking something simple…but this is nice, really. Thank you, for asking me.” Tony raised his glass, and held out his arm, tapping the side against hers.

“Thank you for saying yes. So…do you mind if I ask you a question?” he asked. She shrugged, lowering her wine glass and setting it on the table.

“I suppose not…”

“…what do you do for a living?” A chuckle passed her lips, and she tilted her head, smiling.

“Aside from go to school to get my degree in military law, I work with the Marines, currently as a civilian,” she said, not wanting him to think she was yet an actual Marine.

“Doing what?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised, curiosity filling his face and voice.

“Whatever they want me to. I’m planning to _join_ the Marines when I finish school, but for now, it’s whatever job they need filled. Um…I do have an actual job title, but I never asked what it was, so…” she admitted sheepishly, shrugging, before laughing. Tony laughed, too, and took another drink of his wine.

“I see. Well, nothing wrong with that, so long as you’re getting paid…and, you know, you like it.”

“I like it enough to keep it,” Kristi clarified, smirking.

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

_July, 1994_

                Her fingers dragged through her hair, and she sighed, nudging her front door shut. As she stepped towards the wall to kick off her shoes, she paused, and smiled, eyebrow raised, as her foot brushed against the men’s shoes near her. Without a word, she made her way up the steps, and peeked into her room, only to see Tony sitting on the side of the bed, flipping through a photo album.

“…Where did you get that?” she asked, causing him to jump and turn around, wide-eyed.

“…it was under here,” he said, pointing under the drawer of the nightstand. Smiling, she shook her head, and walked over, hooking her arm around his shoulder.

“And a key to the door?”

“Didn’t need a key – someone forgot to lock up when they left,” he teased, poking her in the side as she sat down beside him. Her lips brushed against his cheek, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Damnit…I hate it when I run late, I always do that. Well, good thing I know a cop,” she smirked. “Do you like my family photos?” she asked, flipping the page in his hands.

“I do, it’s kind of cool to see all the places you’ve lived…has it always just been you and your dad?” he asked, motioning to the photos of the two of them, but no one else. She sighed, and stood up again, moving for her dresser.

“Yeah…it has…at least since I was young…” She ran a hand down her hair, and sighed again, before tugging out a change of clothes. “…my mother ran off when I was four, and my brother was one. She couldn’t _handle_ the military lifestyle, the constant moving, and she decided she was better off with the lawyer across town. My father divorced her, got full custody of the children, and continued moving – just like he always had,” Kristi explained, moving into the bathroom to change.

“…But when I turned nine, and my brother six, good ol’ ma came back into town to see us all. By then, I was daddy’s girl, and I had heard him talk about how badly it hurt when he found out mom left him for a lawyer, so I didn’t look at her, and only addressed her when I had to. My brother, however…left with mom. And then it was just us,” she continued, stepping back out and tossing her work clothes into the hamper. “And so…yeah…since I was nine, it was just me and my dad. And I prefer it that way – if my brother thinks my mom’s life is better, then fine, he doesn’t deserve this life.” She took a seat on the bed beside Tony, and he leaned over, kissing her cheek.

“Hey…you got the good part of the deal,” he replied. “A military father, a kick-ass house, and a good handful of dates with a rather good looking police officer,” he smirked, wagging his eyebrows. She looked at him, and smirked.

“You mean Danny? Yeah, he is a looker,” she teased, giggling. Tony, shaking his head, pressed his lips against hers, and leaned her back on the bed, laughing softly with her before he kissed her once again.

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

_October, 1994_

“…Alright, class, I can see we’re all so excited to be here this morning…let’s get started,” the teacher spoke, turning her back to the door as she wrote out several things on the board. Kristi peeked in, and moved down the hall.

“Daddy…I can’t come to breakfast today…I have a test, I’m already late, and if I miss this test, I’m going to be in trouble,” she said sadly, her voice low.

“…Well, I can’t let that happen. Dinner, then? You can bring Tony – he’s a good dinner guest,” Logan replied, locking the front door behind him as he stopped to listen.

“Dinner? Of course we’ll be there…or…I know I will be, but you know how Tony is with work. I’ll tell him he’s invited – maybe he’ll get out of work early.”

“Just as it happens, right?” Kristi giggled.

“Exactly. Where are you going now?” she asked.

“I am going to run some errands – pay a few bills, go to the bank, all that.”

“Well…this test shouldn’t take long if I get in there now, so tell you what, when I’m finished, I can come meet you for lunch instead?” she asked hopefully. She could hear the smile on his face.

“Sounds good. Our place?”

“Of course,” she answered, before closing her phone, and sneaking into her seat.

“Glad you could join us, Miss Reis,” the teacher spoke, glancing over her shoulder with a head shake, and turning back to the board.

 

                **_PAGE BREAK_**

 

                Kristi sat at the table on the patio, tapping her fingers against the glass top, and looked around, repeatedly checking her watch. It wasn’t like her father to not show for lunch, or even to show late, and it made her nervous. After a few more minutes, she sighed, and stood, climbing into her car and heading towards the bank, eyes open to see if he was still there. Instead, there was a swarm of police cars, and more officers on the other side, peering over their cars into the bank. She pulled up, and got out of the car, hurrying up to the nearest officer.

“…What’s going on?”

“Ma’am, you need to get back in your car and leave,” he said, without looking behind him.

“I will not, I think my father’s in there,” she said, turning her head, praying she wouldn’t spot his vehicle in the lot.

                From where he stood, near the middle of the blockade, Tony could see inside the bank, and could see the gunman standing behind one of the hostages, everyone else either seated on the floor beneath the teller windows, or putting money into a sack behind the windows. His eyes, though, landed on only one of the hostages, the only one he knew – Logan Reis, who sat hunkered directly beneath a teller’s window.

“Oh, shit,” he murmured, glancing over his shoulder. Tony almost missed seeing Kristi at the end of the blockade, but when she realized her father was inside, and his car was still parked on the other end of the lot, she couldn’t control herself – she ran for the door.

“Get her away from the door!” Danny hollered, pointing her out, but unable to get around the officers surrounding him. Kristi turned her head, frowning and wide-eyed, as Tony grabbed her about the waist and pulled her from the door.

“What?! No! Let me go!” she hollered, wriggling in his arms to get free. He shook his head, ignoring her pleas to be released until they were safely behind the squad car. He grabbed her wrist, and cuffed her to the handle inside the passenger door, sighing.

“You have to stay put,” Tony said, as though that would calm her down. Shaking her head and violently ravaging her already disheveled hair, Kristi yanked sharply multiple times at her wrist, somehow hoping something would give – the cuffs, the handle. Her eyes lifted over the top of the car, and she could see through the window into the bank, where a masked man was pacing with a semi-automatic weapon clutched in his hands. His torn and filthy wife-beater was covered by a similarly filthy flannel top, and his jeans were torn at the knees, and looked to be a little too small – the cuffs barely reached the top of his faded tennis shoes.

“Tony, please do something! Get him out of there!” she cried, yanking at her hand and ignoring the pain the cuffs were causing her.

“We’re trying, calm down!” he exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her into the backseat of the car. Tears were brimming Kristi’s eyes as she continued to yank at her wrist, but instead of getting back out of the car, she turned her head to watch through the window. Her father seemed scared, something he rarely ever was, as the gunman motioned for him to stand. His hands pushed him off the floor, and he stood, his arms still in the air.

“This is the Baltimore PD…we have you surrounded, there is no chance of escape. Put down your weapon, and come outside – you haven’t hurt anyone yet, you still have a chance to make this right,” Danny announced over the loudspeaker. The gunman turned his head, glancing through the doors at the officers, before looking back at Logan and motioning for him to turn and move. Logan, his hands still in the air, turned his back to the gunman, and moved to the teller’s window.

“Please be okay,” Kristi whispered from her seat in the back of the car. “Please…”

                Logan took hold of the bag of money the teller handed to him, and turned around. The gunman pointed his gun at him, and the look on Logan’s face changed, from one of fear, to one of shock and surprise. Suddenly, the gunman pulled the trigger, and the bag dropped from Logan’s hand as he dropped to his knees. Kristi’s screams erupted from the back of the squad car, and she yanked harder at her wrist than she had up to this point, snapping the chain connecting the cuffs. The officers swarmed the doors, and the gunman, rather than turning and attempting to escape, tossed his gun to the floor, and turned, hands up in the air.

                Kristi ducked around the officers escorting the gunman from the bank, and slid down onto the linoleum beside her father, lifting his head.

“Daddy?” she whispered, the tears pouring down her face. Tony turned his head, not sure if he should be angry that she escaped, or be laughing because she had broken the cuffs off on the door, before he stepped over.

“Kris…”

“Please, Daddy…Please open your eyes, look at me…it’s me...it’s your babygirl. Please open your eyes, daddy…” Her voice was shaken, and breaking, as she spoke to him. Tony kneeled down, checking for Logan’s pulse, before tugging off his jacket and applying pressure to his wound.

“Kris, you need to go wait outside, let the EMTs do their job,” he said, watching two men in blue jumpsuits rush through the doors.

“ _No_. I’m not leaving him until he opens his eyes, and looks at me…” she said, angry at first, but still trying to avoid sobbing. The EMTs knelt down around Logan, moving Tony’s jacket as they attempted to bandage the wound and apply pressure.

                Kristi didn’t hear anything they said, she just kept her hands on her father’s head, softly begging him to be okay, to make it. Her eyes never moved from his, but when she felt Tony’s hands on her shoulders, she knew – she knew his pulse was gone, and so was he. Her body trembled as she kneeled on the floor, and Tony, carefully, pulled her from the floor.

“Come on Kris…” he whispered softly, leading her outside as she sobbed into his shoulder.

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

                The casket was lowered into the cold ground, one week before Halloween. Kristi stood at the front of the gathered group of friends, both old and new, military and civilian alike. The flag that had previously been draped across the casket was folded, and clasped in her hands, pressed against her black dress as she watched her father get lowered into the plot. Tony stood beside her, his hands clasped in front of him, as he watched with her. She was the only person seated as “family,” despite the call she felt she’d had to make to mother and brother to inform them.

                As the ceremony ended, and the gatherers dispersed back to their vehicles and out of the cemetery, Kristi stayed standing, her hair rustling about her face in the wind, tears brimming her black-lined eyes. Tony didn’t say a word until he realized that everyone else was gone except for the men putting the dirt in the plot, covering the casket.

“…Kristi?” he said softly, his fingers gently brushing her back. She blinked, before turning her head to see him. “…everyone else is gone.” Her eyes met his, and she nodded, glancing once more at his burial plot before turning and following Tony back to his car.

                She gently caressed the flag as it rested on her lap during the ride back to her house, her eyes unfocused but her head tilted down as though she was simply staring at the stripes. Even after Tony pulled into the drive and shut off the car, she didn’t move, and didn’t look up, prompting him to unbuckle both seat belts, and drape an arm across her shoulders.

“We’re here.” She nodded, and finally took a deep breath, lifting her head.

“Thank you, Tony.” He leaned over, and placed a kiss on her cheek, but rather than having her turn to embrace him, she pushed the door open, and climbed out, heading inside without glancing behind her to see him. Hesitantly, he climbed out of the car, and followed her, shutting the front door behind her.

                Kristi stood in the kitchen, still holding the flag, her finger resting against the counter as she stared down at an envelope she’d brought in from the mailbox.

“Kris?”

“This woman…has no heart, and has no soul…and she is damned to suffer for it.” Her voice was still broken, as it had been that day at the bank, but it was laced with anger, and venom, as she turned and held out a letter. Tony carefully took it, and glanced at it, frowning and narrowing his eyes. It was signed by her mother – Catherine Reis, as she scripted – and was less than a full page, but it expressed empty sympathy for Logan, before asking about a Will reading and Estate division.

“She’s still going by your last name?”

“No…it’s only on the letter, as though it will make me forget that she abandoned us,” she said, thrusting out the envelope that was addressed by a Catherine Lomax. “If she thinks she’s getting anything for being a whore, she’s wrong – they are _not_ in the Will at all. I would know – my father showed me. It’s only me…it’s always only been me,” she said, looking down at the floor, the venom and anger gone, but the sadness remaining. Tony laid both papers on the table, and moved over, pulling her into a hug. For a moment, Kristi returned it, thankful he was standing there, but she wound up pulling away, and sighing.

“Kris? You okay?” he asked, his voice gentle.

“I need to be alone, Tony…I have to take care of things for his estate, I have to clean up, I have to find a place to put this flag,” she said, shrugging and shaking her head. He nodded, understanding, before cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead.

“If you need me to help, you know where to find me.” She nodded, as well, but didn’t say a word as he kissed her forehead again and headed back outside to his car.

 

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

_November, 1994_

                Tony pulled up in front of Kristi’s house, and peered out his window, frowning. A “FOR SALE” sign had been driven into the lawn, and Kristi’s car was not in the drive. He hesitated, but climbed out of the car, making his way up to the front door to knock. He stopped at the top of the steps, and paled – the windows were bare, uncovered, and through the glass, he could see the house was empty. Looking around, somewhat startled, he saw an envelope taped to the door, and reached out, snatching it and pulling it close. It had his name written across it in bold letters, and he tore it open, unfolding the small slip of paper.

_I’m sorry. I had to go. There’s more here than I can handle._

_I’m depressed, and I’m angry, and the last thing I want to do is take it out on anyone._

_I’m sorry it had to be this way._

_Please don’t look for me – I need time. I need to pick up the pieces, alone._

_Don’t be mad at me._

                Lowering his eyes to look at her name, shakily signed across the bottom of the page, Tony sighed, and looked around as he tugged off his sunglasses. Refolding the letter, he stuffed it into the envelope, and climbed back into his car. He fought the urge to find out if she left a forwarding address, and put the letter into his pocket, turning the key in the ignition again. With one last look through the window, Tony sighed, and pulled out onto the street, driving away from the empty house.

****

**_PAGE BREAK_ **

 

_January 1995_

                Kristi clasped her hands over her stomach as she looked around the small white room. Posters hung on the walls with warnings of how to stay healthy, and keep from injury. Jars lined the counter with tongue depressors, cotton balls, and cotton swabs. She looked down as she swung her feet lightly, and sighed, closing her eyes. The door opened, and closed, before she reopened her eyes and looked up. An older gentlemen moved up to her, with his hands in the pockets of his white coat, and a small smile on his face. Lifting a hand, he handed her a slip of paper, and returned his hand to his pocket.

“Congratulations, Ms. Reis. You’re pregnant.” Her eyes widened, and she looked at the paper in her hands.

“Oh, boy…”


End file.
